Love and Destruction
by MRKsenpai69
Summary: This is the tale of Hamura Otsutsuki, brother of the sage of the six paths, after the events of 'The Last' Naruto movie. It is said that after the spirit of Haruma was defeated by Naruto, the brother of the sage of the six paths didn't actually die. In his new form is sent to earth to protect it, but things go unexpected. Expect a time skip later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks._**

* * *

This is the tale of _Hamura Otsutsuki, brother of the sage of the six paths, after the events of 'The Last' Naruto movie. It is said that after the spirit of Haruma was defeated by Naruto and his friends and Hinata was given the power to destroy energy vessels, the brother of the sage of the six paths didn't actually die._

 _Instead, when he returned to the castle of the moon he was greeted by the survivors of his clan. He was forced to repay his dept to his people for the way he treated them._

 _He was visited by the spirit of_ Hagoromo in the loneliness of his empty castle, and after a deep discussion with his beloved brother, it was decided by Hagoromo that Hamura would repay his debts by protecting the innocent of earth. Even though he was reluctant to do this grand task.

The two brothers both lifted their hands with the Yin-Yang stigma on their respective hands, and as they touched, the body of Hamura flashed into a blinding white light, bringing light to his empty castle as his appearance began to change. His hair darkened to a raven black, his pale skin became the shade of a normal human and he became younger looking, about the same age as Naruto (about 20).

Hamura looked at his new body and was stunned. Even though he still felt the powerful chakra of his mother rushing through his veins, he felt more agile and nimble. Hagoromo smiled and was pleased with his brothers willingness to repent and prove his regret.

"I feel like a new person," Hamura said, "with the same power ofcause," flexing and stretching his body. "This process has a price though Hamura," the sage of the six paths began to explain. "With your divine chakra, you will never age again." Hagoromo said with a serious expression on his face, "but the price still remains: you cannot die any other way but by killed in the heat of battle."

Hamura's facial expression changed, not to a serious one, but one of determination. "I will do you proud brother," he said to the sage, "when do I leave for earth? I would like to visit the young ninja who defeated my spirit form." The sage smiled as he knew that the younger form of his brother would want a rematch. "We leave by the next orbit of earth, I will let you properly adjust to your form, and you better not kill the young konoha ninja," Hagoromo said with a smirk," the boy might have the power of the kyubi but he is still young. He is fit to be hokage of konoha one day."

Hamura laughed and replied that he would go easy on Naruto and that he would focus on the forces of evil on earth.

"Okay I will leave you now, be prepared by the orbit," the sage said before he disappeared into the light.

'My journey begins now'... Hamura thought to himself as he looked up as gazed at earth.

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed, chapter 2 will be here soon so check in again soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really enjoy writing this story and there's many more to come, so hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This guy sadly does not own the Naruto franchise.**_

* * *

The moon castle stood in silence as the sage of the moon, in his new form, walked through an empty corridor. The number lamps of the walls grew less as he approached the darkness at the end of the corridor.

'It is time..' Hamura thought to himself as he came to a door with ancient letters carved into it. His hands rose as he weaved three signs. The door began to rattle and the dust between its hinges poured down and it crackled open.

Hamura came to the conclusion that he is very powerful, but to become guardian of earth, he needed to be unstoppable.

He stepped into the centre of the room and weaved another sign, creating a fireball within the palm of his hand. It vibrated and then split into six, shooting to the six corners of the room and lighting it up.

The room acted as a shrine to Kaguya, their mother. Stored within where her person belongings and treasures of wealth and power.

"I need to become extremely strong for this part of my journey," said Hamura, " and I will be needing two of mothers' treasures. He walked to a cabinet in that stood in the far corner, opening it to reveal two glass containers filled with water. Inside was floating a sharingan and a rinnegan, Hamura removed them and without hesitation inserted them into his eye sockets.

The chakra inside his began to vibrate, and the power within him began to thrust through his body. As it began to subside he got used to the intensity, and said to himself, "With the visual prowess of the Byakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan and Rinnegan, I feel like I can effectively defend the earth, and give that kyubi brat a run for his money."

"And don't forget about protecting the earth."

Hamura was shocked as he turned around to see the spirit of his brother standing behind him. "I see you've kept mothers' special eyes," said Hagoromo. "Well now you'll get to see me at my best brother," replied Hamura. Hagormo looked intrigued and led his brother to a massive flatland alongside the castle. "Show me then, show me that I can trust that you will protect my people of earth."

Hamura got that childish determined look on his face as he began to gather his chakra. His nine truthseeker orbs appeared behind him, his clothes turned white, his eyes changed after a single blink into the Sharingan and Rinnegan and weaved a single sign. One of the black orbs behind him rose up and looked as if Hamuras' chakra pulsed through it, morphing it into a longsword. This was no ordinary sword, not know to the shinobi, it was pure black with blinding white chain attached to the handle.

"Fire style, blazing inferno jutsu!" Hamura shouted over the sound of his chakra storming around his body. And with that the sword burst into majestic flames, shocking the sage of the six paths

And with a single slash, Hamura sent a shockwave of fire and chakra, boosted by a push using the Rinnegan. The pure power of the attack flew through the air as it was sent flying, a few seconds later the sage sensed the attack coming from behind them.

"It went all the way around?!" the sage was shocked by his brothers' power but was interrupted by the shockwave coming towards them, "Hamura.."

"Yeah I got it," Hamura replied. He turned around and at the last second of the wave hitting him, he slashed it in half making it disappear. "Trust me now brother?" Hamura said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **Well its about to get intense guys, hope you guys are as excited as I am.**_

 ** _Find out in the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is where things get interesting.**_

 _ **so sit back and here we go.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: sadly i do not own the Naruto franchise**_

* * *

Konoha, after the war, was led by the sixth hokage Kakashi Hatake and was quiet peaceful for once. Naruto and his friend continued to keep peace within the village, and even Sasuke had returned to the village. They would all help out with all types of things, from construction to academy instructors.

Kakashi sat in the hokage office on a beautiful sunny day with a huge stack of paperwork infront of him as always as he thought to himself, 'damn I miss the days where I could sit up in a tree in the forest reading my make-out series,' he sighed.

Naruto was out in the field with Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. The boys were helping the girls pick fruit from the forest because some of the harvesters grew ill.

'Man this sucks,' Naruto thought to himself and he held the basket as Hinata was in the tree picking apples and throwing them into the basket. 'But atleast she's happy, and when she's happy I'm happy,' he thought as he looked up at Hinata as he looked down at him, they both blushed and smile at each other.

"Oi oi Naruto, you're letting them fall you idiot," Sakura shouted at him as a few apples rolled off. "S..sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said raising his one hand as if to defend himself. Sasuke grinned as Naruto was getting scolded again, 'some things never seem to change.'

After a while they all took a break and sat on the grass, Naruto and Hinata hand in hand and Sakura and Sasuke, not as close but close enough to sit next to each other. The silence being broken by Sakura, "well I never would have pictured the village having such a peaceful day with such beautiful weather, so much that we could sit in the forest all day long."

But it would seem Sakura spoke just too soon, as little did she know, a godly figure with a determination for a rematch with Naruto, was on his way to the village.

Entering the earths' atmosphere, a rage hot ball of fire shot towards the ground, inside was no one other than Hamura. He was no longer a spirit so he couldn't just teleport there like his brother, so the next best thing was flying there. With the protection of his truthseeker orbs and with the boost of the Rinnegan, he had no problem getting there.

The clouds started clearing out of Hamura's vision as he approached the ground, and at the bottom he saw the infamous 'Final Valley'. "Damn its hot in here, I better land soon," Hamura though as he weaved a few signs. A few seconds before hitting the ground he screamed out, "Water style: giant bubble jutsu." As he broke his fall by fall into a massive water filled bubble.

As soon as he landed on earth there was an immediate cringe in the air, as if something huge has happened. Anyone powerful ninja in a 5 kilometre radius would be able to sense that someone extremely powerful as emerged.

Immediately Naruto and Sasuke stood up with a bad feeling about what they just felt in the air. Back at the village, the first to notice it was Kakashi, who, driven by the instinct to protect his village, leaped out of the window and bolted to the location of the source. He ran through the forest where he met up with Naruto and the rest, "Naruto... Sasuke... lets go now..." he said as quick and seriously as he could. Naruto quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek, to let her know that he will be back, as they joined Kakashi.

"Do you know who it is Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked quickly as he couldn't sense the owner of the powerful chakra. "I have no idea who it is, and that's what's scary about it," Kakashi replied with a slight hint of fear in his voice. 'Even after all we've been through, I can't believe that there are still unknown forces that are this powerful,' he continued to think.

As they approached the location they saw a huge fire tornado in the direction that they were heading towards. "We need to hurry," Sasuke said, "this could be an attack on the village." Their pace increase, and as soon as it did they saw the tornado transforming into a flame dragon and began to spiral up into the clouds.

When they got out of the forest and finally reached Final Valley, they were surprise to discover that the source of the powerful chakra and of the flame dragon was a boy about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. He sat on the flat rock platform under the waterfall with his legs crossed and his eyes closed and a flame aura.

He opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan and Rinnegan, to see the three ninja, one of whom was the one he wanted to challenge. He grinned as the time has come for that rematch.

He looked straight at Naruto spoke the words, "Oi you cheeky brat.. I'm back..."

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the cliffhanger but you're gonna have to wait.**_

 ** _Don't worry through the next one will be awesome (i hope you will like what i have planned)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The fight begins

**_Looks like the fights about to begin so lets dive right into it._**

 ** _Keep in mind that Hamura doesnt remember all events of his last interaction with Naruto. Anyway... here we go._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I wish i owned Naruto, but sadly i dont.. so yeah.._**

* * *

The three hidden leaf ninja were absent for words, Naruto in particular. 'Who is this guy..?' he thought as he looked at the young Hamura, 'he's talking like we've met before, but I can't recall it.'

Kakashi was confused, he felt as if this person was familiar, considering his chakra. Naruto taking charge in the silence as the others stood still getting a grip of this powerful chakra. "Just who the heck are you and what do you want with me?!" Naruto scream at the grinning man sitting at the edge of the waterfall.

"You're telling me you don't remember me Naruto-kun? I know my memory is a bit rattled since my transformation, but from what I remember I think I tried to steal and marry your girlfriend," Hamura tried to explain, childishly chuckling at the last part of his sentence and rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto gasped as he remembered the spirit of Hamura that tried to marry Hinata. "Y..you.. Hamura.. the old sage's brother.. I thought your spirit was put to rest.." Naruto stuttered as he tried to put the puzzles in his head as Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised Naruto knew the powerful stranger. 'He seems waaay different from the last time we met, especially his power level,' Naruto thought to himself before he asked for a explanation. Hamura immediately replied, "Well its kinda like this, after I failed on the moon, I was forced to pay for my crimes against my older brother's people, so he resurrected me to in this younger form to protect his people."

The three ninja were shocked at his words and Kakashi spoke his mind, "So what are you doing pulsing your chakra towards the village?!" Hamura smirked as he looked at Naruto and explained, "Well I've come to apologise to Naruto for what I did to Hinata..." The three ninja sighed in relief but Hamura finished his sentence, "...and I wanted to challenge Naruto and the best ninja konoha has to offer, and who is to turn up but the hero Naruto, the Uchiha avenger Sasuke and the leaf's Hokage Kakashi."

The three were amazed that a god-like figure with such power would suggest such a childish plan and tried to refuse out of respect.

The smile on Hamura's face disappeared and was replaced with serious look. Kakashi knew that it was time to walk away and head back to the village, but feared what Hamura would do. Kakashi and Sasuke turned around but Naruto stood his ground and smirked, "This should be fun," he said to Hamura, "Its been forever sinced I've had a proper duel."

Hamura got excited and stood up as his truth seeker orbs disappeared and he struck his sword into the ground and stretched his back.

"Oi oi Naruto this is a bad idea," Kakashi tried to explain, "he could kill you." Naruto smiled and replied, "He is trying to redeem himself, and he need to practice.." causing Kakashi to sigh and Sasuke to smirk and unsheathe his sword as the all got into their fighting stance, "and besides, I doubt he'll go that far."

Hamura's new form affected his thinking, in his old age he planned wisely and thought about his consequences, but In this young form he thinks irrationally.

"Kaka-sensei, Sasuke... be careful, this guy is strong" Naruto warned the others, but received assurance by Sasuke that they would keep up if he could.

Hamura's smile grew as he looked at the three powerful ninja, switching from the sharingan and rinnegan to the byakugan, scanning his opponents. "I hope you three are ready.." Hamura saying before getting interrupted by Naruto, "Quit talking and lets go gramps!"

Pumped by Naruto's enthusiasm, Hamura switch to a squat and blasted his feet of the ground, shooting through the at air at such a speed that within a eye blink Hamura was feet away from them. This caused all of them to jump back in surprise; "shit this guy is fast" were all their first thoughts. "And with that speed comes big damage," Sasuke thought before him activating his eyes to predict the attack. He saw that a fire attack was going to hit Naruto and signalled Kakashi with just a look.

Hamura targeted Naruto first and seconds before impact, he cast a jutsu, " fire stye: dragon talons justu!" Hamura screamed. This caused Hamura's foot to set ablaze in the form of a dragon claw,and in mid-air he flipped around to strike Naruto. With the power of the swing and the speed of it, this attack would produce alot of damage.

To Naruto this seemed like slow motion, he sees Hamura coming towards him but cannot counter the attack in time. Luckily he wasn't alone.

"Chidori!" "Raikei!" Sasuke and Kakashi said quickly, producing a bright light. Stunning Hamura right before the execution of his move.

* * *

 ** _Im really excited about writing this section, especially this fight.. I just hope i can capture that true "Naruto fight" intensity.._**

 ** _I'll try my best and i will see you guys in the next one. Review if you liked it, or if you didnt, i appreciate the feedback._**

 ** _AASAB (as always stay awesome bros) let me know if you know where thats from._**


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Battle

**_I pictured this fight scene in my head and it was so awesome, hope i can portray it perfectly to you guys. And to answer a question from the reviews: Sakura and Hinata didnt go with because only the best ninja in the area could sense Hamura, to them it just seemed like Naruto and Sasuke ran off randomly. So anyway.. lets continue.._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I really dont own any of the property from the Naruto Franchise._**

* * *

As the light began to fade away, Hamura could see the situation again. His blazing kick had struck the two lightning attack which had formed a cross to guard Naruto even though the force of Hamura's attach had blown all three ninja back.

Naruto didn't waste any time before he grinned and began to form a rasengan, "Take this, you weirdo," he said with confidence in his voice. Sasuke and Kakashi dispersed their lightning blade opening a path for Naruto straight to Hamura, who has just recovered from his attack being blocked.

"Ragengaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto screamed as he dashed towards Hamura with the spinning orb of chakra. 'Oh shit... His attack is gonna hit...' Hamura thought to himself as he braced for impact in the few moments he had, crossing his arms in front of his face for protection. Naruto put all his strength into the swing as he impacted Hamura with his attack, hurling him through the air, yet to as far as Naruto would have liked seeing that Hamura quickly recovered, pleased at his competition.

Sasuke and Kakashi knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle, and Kakashi began to ponder about Hamura's true intentions. Because, honestly, why would the sage of the moon come to the village just for a rematch. But Kakashi knew he had to focus on the fight and ask questions later.

Without wasting any time, Hamura began weaving signs for a jutsu, and upon recognising the signs immediately, Sasuke cast the exact same signs and almost simultaneously, they released the jutsu.

"Fire style: great dragon flame jutsu!" both Hamura and Sasuke said as they blew fire, unleashing two giant fire dragons. The two dragons clashed, and sent a shockwave of force to a short radius, and then began to twirl around each other as they tried to tear each other apart.

Kakashi was too distracted by this marvel of a dragon fight that he failed to see Hamura running straight towards him, only at the last moment Kakashi noticed and raised his right arm to guard his face, 'dammit, almost hit,' Hamura thought to himself, almost connecting a powerful right blow to Kakashi's chest.

The impact of Hamura's attack sent Kakashi flying through the air and hitting a rock. "Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he saw his teacher hitting the rock, making him get serious.

Naruto put his hands together and transformed into his sage-kyubi mode, and charged for Hamura, who braced for an escalating battle. "Fire style, Lightning style," Hamura said as he punched his fists together, causing his fists to ignite in fire and lightning respectively.

The two clashed as the traded blows, getting more intense after each blow. Hamura could tell by the force of Naruto's fists that he was getting serious, and the passion for protection for his village was admirable to Hamura.

As the two traded fist with fist causing an epic fist fight, Hamura stepped back and raised his his right hand, the one covered in fire, creating a fire tornado that surrounded Naruto and himself. The two jumped up the spiralling tower of inferno and continue punching passionately and effectively, causing damage to each other.

At that moment, Hamura had a flash back to just before he left the moon for earth. He talked with his brother for a while and the sage of the six paths revealed that for the next fifty years, he was to protect the village hidden in the leaf, because it faces a threat of darkness that is yet to reveal itself. A threat so huge that Hamura is to be the guardian of the village, and Hagormo only trusted this task to Hamura because of his amazing power.

Back to the battle, Sasuke and Kakashi stood as they watched Naruto clash with Hamura in a tower of flames. Naruto seemed to be handling it well, and since Hamura only wanted to fight Naruto, they decided to stand back unless they were really needed.

Hamura and Naruto fought in mid air until Naruto creating another Rasengan, and waited for a gap. As soon as he could, with perfect timing he hurled it at Hamura, and sent him flying and the tornado of flames to disperse.

Hamura hit the ground a distance away but quickly recovered, with that smile on his fight that this sparring match was about to end. His hands came together a he summoned his truthseeker orbs, and forming his sword, 'This will test my new forms ability in battle nicely,' Hamura thought as he charged his chakra in the sword.

Naruto seeing this and sensing a big attack coming, charged a planetary rasengan fused with kyubi chakra. He saw Hamura as he stanced himself in a position to attack, Hamura gripping his sword and swang it, screaming as he slashed through the air. The shockwave cutting through the air as it went straight for Naruto.

Seeing this, Sasuke and Kakashi dashed towards Naruto to deflect Hamura's attack, knowing that the planetary Rasengan, Naruto wouldn't be able to block it. Sasuke with his sword, and Kakashi with a Kunai (1), blocked the shockwave, and although it was intense making them struggle a lot and caused the sword and kunai to break, they were able to break it up, only to reveal Hamura behind it charging forward, sword in hand, smiling and heading straight for Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Love writing this story and so far this is my favorite part. and once again i will leave on a cliff hanger so i will see you guys in the next one, which will be soon. Review if you liked it or review if you didnt. I appreciate the feedback so that i can get better.**_

 _ **AASAB...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - An explaination

_**You guys have no idea how much i enjoy writing this story, been thinking a lot about it and its gonna be good (i hope)... but anyway, im rambling, lets get into it.. hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise..**_

* * *

The moment was so intense, that it seemed like slow motion. Naruto could hear his own heartbeat as he saw the spectacle in front of him. Hamura was charging straight for him, sword in hand and in the motion of slashing.

Kakashi and Sasuke, blown down when they blocked the previous attack, couldn't do anything as they saw Hamura approach Naruto.

In that moment where it seemed that time had stood still, who was to help Naruto? None other than the nine tails within him.

The nine tails sensed the situation and immediately, almost immaculately, discharged a wave of chakra, stunning Hamura inches from Naruto. It happened within a few milliseconds, Kakashi and Sasuke were unable to see what had happened but all they saw was Hamura, falling from mid air, as he was about to attack Naruto.

Naruto took a few seconds to process the situation, when he heard a voice coming from within him, it was Kurama. "Oi Naruto, why were you stunned in that moment, you did nothing as the sage of the moon dashed towards you with a sword. I've never seen you do that, so I had to help ofcause." Kurama said to Naruto. "That attack surprised me thats all," Naruto said trying to explain himself.

"Well next time stay sharp, this aint no ordinary enemy."

Their internal convosation was interrupted by Hamura, who seemed to have recovered without injury.

The three konoha ninja took a fighting stance as they saw Hamura get up.

"whoa easy now.. I think I'm done fighting for now," Hamura said with a childish laugh and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed as he expected more from the new Sage of the moon, "that was barely a fight, how could you stop it right there.

"If I continued, he would kill me," Hamura said as he pointed behind them. Naruto and the rest looked behind them to see that the spirit of the Sage of the six paths was standing behind them. "S..s..super gramps?!" Naruto exclaimed shockingly as things keep getting more and more surprising.

Hearing his comment, Kakashi and Sasuke both hit Naruto against his head. "Idiot, show a little respect" said Kakashi with authority.

Hagoromo laughed as he was fond of Naruto's quickiness, but had more important issues to deal with. "Hamura, you're going overboard with this, I allowed a quick match but it escalated quickly" he said to his younger brother.

"Oh come on," said Hamura, "I said I'll get them here didn't I?"

Naruto and the rest's interest by Hamura saying that. "What? Get us here? What does he mean?" Kakashi asked the sage vigorously.

Hagoromo began to explain, "Well Kakashi, since you are the hokage, I wanted to have a word with you concerning my plans for the future protection of the village hidden in the leaf. I had my brother bring you here, as well as the two men I entrusted my powers with, Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as the sage continued to explain, "I have given Hamura his true powers back in exchange for his services."

"What services could Hamura provide the leaf?" Kakashi asked, as Hokage and sense of protection of the village.

"Protection." Hamura said bluntly.

Naruto and the others were shocked. Naruto burst out ,"Protection? From what?"

Hagoromo explained further, "As you know, after the war with Madara, the village is short handed against forces that seek to take it."

Kakashi was worried by this, "W-what forces?" he said surprised by what the sage of the six paths is telling them, Naruto interrupted with a question of his own, "The war is over, what enemies are left?"

"You should know Naruto, wherever peace reigns, darkness and evil plot against it," Hamura explained, Hagoromo continuing, "There are forces of evil, from the dark realm, who seek the power of Konoha, they are ruthless and cunning, my brother Hamura will act in my stead in helping you Naruto."

Yeah so I guess we'll be bestfriends after a while," Hamura said with a childish laugh, not fully grasping the seriousness of the mood.

Kakashi understood the power of Hamura, and if this new enemy is as strong as the sage says, they are gonna need him.

* * *

 _ **The story is about to take off right now, and will intertwine with the other characters as Hamura begins to get to know the others in the village. Reminder: Hamura doesnt remember the events in "The Last" Naruto movie so he wont remember trying to remember Hinata... Anyway... dont wanna get too much into it now, see you guys in the next one.**_

 _ **Review if you like or review if you didnt... appreciate the feedback.**_

 _ **AASAB...**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The village

_**Sorry that this chapter is a bit later than I normally update, but this is my first story so i dont have a specific time to update. So i checked my weekly schedule and decided that i will upload on a sunday night.. So it will be more organised and routine.**_

 ** _But anyway, I'm really excited to write this story, so lets continue..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise.. which sucks..._**

* * *

"I will do anything in my power to help you Naruto," Hamura said, "The village means alot to Hagoromo and I wish to protect it." Naruto and the others didn't know how to react, and then the always cheerful Naruto replied, "Well I don't know about this evil that you mentioned, but you're super strong Hamura, and with you at our side I bet we can take them on."

"That sounds more like it," Hamura said will a smile on his face, yet Hagoromo still had a serious expression.

"Hamura, you will do everything in your power to keep the villagers safe, understand," the sage of the six paths instructed his little brother.

"I got it Onii-chan," Hamura said before turning to Kakashi, "I will not impose of the daily life of the village, I promise not to cause unnecessary trouble while I'm there."

Kakashi looked surprised, "W-we're happy to have you," he stuttered and then looked towards the sage of the six paths. "What about this new enemy? Who are they?" he asked.

"Hamura will explain to you later, but first you need to go back to the village, I'm sure they saw the fiery show made by Hamura and are worried" the sage said looking at his younger brother, who stood there laughing innocently and scratching the back of his head.

As soon as Naruto heard this, his body was stunned and turned white, "H-h-hinata and Sakura!" he said with fright in his voice, "They must be angry since we just left them there in the forest."

Sasuke shortly understanding his fear. Kakashi laughed as Hagoromo whispered something into Hamura's ear. "I know, I know, I'll check back with you shortly" the others heard Haumra respond to his brother.

The sage looked at them and said his farewell and wished them luck, after which his spirit began to fade into tiny polygons until he was gone.

Naruto, still in fright, suggested that they head back to the village to introduce Hamura to everyone. Hamura cringed and responded to Naruto, "I'm not very good with people you know."

Naruto looked at him weirdly, "since when?" when I first met you, you were very forward."

"That wasn't the real me, more like my old conscience. I've become my true self, just younger," Hamura explained to them, "But I am excited to meet the people of the village."

* * *

The small group walked into the gates of the village, where they were met by a group of concerned villagers, all wanting to know from the Hokage what had happened.

"Hokage-sama!" "Hokage-sama!" "Hokage-sama!" the concerned villagers screamed as they saw the group returning, with a cloud of smoke behind them in the distance, caused by Hamura's fire.

"Geez people relax," Naruto said, being exhausted from earlier, " Kaka-sensei, are you going to explain what happened to the people?" he continued.

Kakashi had the look of all his energy being drained as he remembered he was Hokage with responsibilities, "Dammit, sure I'll just tell them we have it under control," he said as he instructed the group of villagers to follow him to his office.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hamura watched on as Kakashi walked away. Naruto looked over to Hamura, "So guys, you hungry?" he asked with a friendly laugh on his face.

"We should head over to Ichiraku (1) and talk a bit more," he continued, "Sasuke, you should go get Sakura and Hinata and meet us there."

"Fine, but don't go ordering me around, loser.." Sasuke said with that cold tone in his voice as he flashed off to get the girls.

Naruto and Hamura began their slow walk to Ichiraku as Naruto led the way. "Geez, he's pretty serious, is he like that all the time?" Hamura asked in a cheerful tone. "Well mostly.. He lightens up when Sakura is around. That's when they get all awkward with each other." Naruto replied.

"Are they a thing?" Hamura asked, intrigued to hear about what the others are like.

Naruto laughed as he replied, "Kinda.. they both know they like each other but they're both afraid to admit it."

"And you Naruto? With somebody?" Hamura asked, keen on getting to know Naruto better on a friend level.

"Y-yeah.. I'm with Hinata.." Naruto said awkwardly, kinda blushing. Hamura recalled the name but had forgotten who it was and had a struggling look on his face. Naruto's face though, went straight, "She's the one that your spirit kidnapped."

Hamura was stunned, he had now remembered. Naruto saw Hamura had stopped walking and when he looked back he saw Hamura bowing towards him, "You have to understand Naruto, that wasn't the real me, I apologise for anything that my spirit might have done. And I hope we can be friends, I have a better understanding of the world now and wish to protect the village, not cause trouble..."

Naruto smiled and told Hamura to stop bowing, "Don't worry Hamura, we will be friends, soon I'm guessing, and I forgive you," Naruto said while having a slight laugh in his voice, causing to Hamura to smile as the continued their walk to Ichiraku.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. So review if you enjoyed it/ didnt enjoy it, i appreciate the feedback to improve the story and my method of writing...**_

 _ **Ichiraku- The Ramen restaurant in the village.**_

 ** _See you guys next week with a new chapter._**

 ** _AASAB_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The spark in her eyes

**_This story is a mixture of action, romance and comedy, so i get my inspiration of writing styles from all my favorite anime including: Naruto(obviously), One piece (the BEST), Sword art online (my second best) and recently Akame ga kill. so these are kinda my inspirations are the different themes of the story._**

 ** _But anyway.. enough rambbling, lets get on with the story.._**

 ** _Disclaimer: i do not own the Naruto franchise._**

* * *

"Four orders of your best ramen for me and my friend!" Naruto shouted as he and Hamura walked into Ichiraku. The owner recognised Naruto's voice immediately, "Oh its Naruto-kun, back so soon.. and with a new face," the owner said looking at the two young men standing in the doorway.

They sat down at the counter and Hamura took off his hood, revealing his dark raven hair. "Is this place any good," Hamura asked with a big smile on his face. Naruto looked at him with a sarcastic look on his face, "Are you kidding me? This plave has the best ramen in the WORLD!" Naruto exclaimed so loud that Sasuke could hear him from outside as he approached the restaurant.

'That stupid idiot is always so loud,' he thought as he heard Naruto. Behind him was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Ten Ten, all walking to the restaurant to meet the "new guy" Sasuke had told them about.

The food that Naruto had ordered were placed down in front of him and Hamura, they said their prey and began to stuff their faces.

In that moment, Sasuke and the others walked in, causing Naruto and Hamura to turn around with a mouth full of ramen with a few noodles sticking out of their mouths.

They immediately gulped it down with a look of embarrassment on their face followed by a laugh. Sakura sighed when she saw this and Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's face. The rest walked in as well to see the Raven haired guy, about the same age as them, sitting on the stool next to Naruto.

The girls looked at him, seeing his eyes change from black to green, this happened when Hamura look at Ino. He didn't know what to do, he felt awkward and all he could do was look at the floor, as he blushed.

'Holy crap, that girl is beautiful,' he thought looking up again to peek at her, causing him to blush again.

The girls laughed at his reaction but was unaware that he was looking at Ino.

'Why am I so awkward all of a sudden?' Hamura thought as Naruto saw his expression and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, I know you're nervous but their all very friendly."

Hamura got up to greet everyone, he shook Shikamaru's hands and smiled awkwardly at the girls as they all sat down at the counter of the restaurant.

'I've never felt this awkward in my entire existence,' Hamura thought, 'And over a girl of all things."

* * *

Everyone introduced themselves and so did Hamura, "h-hello there, my name is Hamura Otsutsuki, and I'm going to be staying in the village for a while, although I don't know for how long."

The only two that recognised his name was Hinata and Shikamaru, apart for Naruto and Sasuke who already knew. The others were all happy to have a new friend in the village but Shikamaru and Hinata were very confused.

'Why is the sage of the moon here in the village? Why is he staying here? And why does he look different and younger from the last time I saw him,' all these thoughts ran through Shikamaru's head as he watched the raven head guy as he began to talk more to the others.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of the restaurant, startling everyone, and Sasuke, knowing what it was about walked out well.

"What the hell is that guy doing here in the village? Don't you remember what he did last time?" Shikamaru exclaimed to Naruto.

With a blank serious look on his face, Naruto replied, "That wasn't the real him, his changed, and he apologised. Old man sage, brought him to the village and made him younger to help us."

"Help us? With what exactly?"

"Protect the village." they heard from behind them. Hamura stood in the doorway, with the rest of the girls behind him.

* * *

 ** _This is where it gets interesting for all you romance lovers, i think its awesome when anime characters, whom we love so much find love with other characters whom we also love._**

 ** _And review this chapter to let me know what you thought, if you liked it/ if you didnt._ I appreciate the feedback from you guys. See you guys next week. (Sunday nights)**

 **ASSAB...**


	9. Chapter 9 - A good night

_**Sorry that this chapter is a little late guys, Ive been very busy, but not too busy to write this chapter. Ive been thinking about this chapter all week and am excited to get into it. So without any more**_ ** _mumbling, lets get into it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Unfortunately this author does not own the Naruto franchise._**

* * *

 ****The others all looked at Hamura, not knowing what he was saying. "Protect us? From what exactly?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Hamura scratched the back of his head, too tired from his busy day to explain his situation again. Sasuke interrupted "Kakashi will explain everything tomorrow" he said as the darkness began to set into the village and street lights turning on.

"Fine, I will find out in the morning." Shikamaru said before walking away down the main path home.

"Is he always so seriously?" Hamura turned and asked Naruto. "Haha not always, he has a fun side too don't worry," Naruto laughed as he turned to the restaurant, "How about we all go and finish our dinner and talk more."

"That actually sounds good," Sakura said with a smile, making everyone smile. They all walked in, and before Hamura stepped in, he stepped out of the way to let the girls enter first, the last girl being Ino. She and Hamura catching each other's eye as she entered, causing both of them to blush.

The all sat down at the vounter and finished their meal, laughing and talking for hours, until they were all tired.

They all paid for dinner and stepped outside, all greeting each other goodnight. Sakura pulling Sasuke's arm as they walked down the road, Ino accompanying them on the walk home, smiling at Hamura before she left, blushing on her way.

Naruto turned to Hamura and realised something, "Hamura you don't have a place to stay?!" he said in a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry about me, I got a place to sleep," Hamura said with a slight laugh and once again scratching the back of his head cowardly.

"Whew I was worried there for a second," said Naruto with sigh of relief, Hinata giggling by his side at his concern for his new friend.

"Well then Hinata," Naruto said his 'girlfriend', "I'll walk you home." Hinata replying with a smile as she hooked her arm in to his with a blush on her face as they both began to walk down the road, both waving back to Hamura as they walked on.

Hamura waved back as he turned around and took a few steps before he dashed off into the air. He hovered in the night sky above the village, the moonlight shining over the village making it look beautiful.

Hamura smiled as he looked on at the village, he then looked at the Hokage building as saw Kakashi looking at him hovering over the village. Hamura nervously waved at him as he looked around the village one more time.

"Damn, I shouldn't have lied to Naruto about having a place to sleep," he said before facepalming himself, 'but I didn't want him to worry or me being inconvenient."

He looked around and spotted the forest from earlier, 'I camp out in a tree or something' he thought as he dashed off towards the forest.

Just a short distance from the village walls, Hamura found a huge tree, he flew towards it and landed on one of the branches. He put his hands together and weaved a sign, "Wood style!" he said, causing the branch to slightly morph.

It turned in to a curved piece of wood, looking like a pillow. Hamura laughed at what he had just done.

"Not exactly what I would normally use my powers for, but the fight from earlier really drained me," he said rubbing his face and let out a huge yawn. He put the hood of his coat over his head and rested it down on the pillow he had made.

* * *

Back to Ino in that exact moment, Sakura and Sasuke had just dropped her off at her house, she went inside and began to get ready for bed. Before getting into bed she looked out of the window and remembered her night out with her friends, and the new guy. "Hamura was his name" she said softly as she smiled and got into bed.

* * *

Hamura let out another yawn and got comfy, the second he closed his eyes, he saw Ino's face, making him open them immediately and smile. 'That girl from earlier... she was beautiful...' he thought to himself as his smile grew. He kept seeing her gorgeous green eyes and beautiful long blonde hair every time he closed his eyes, and every time he did, his heart would pound.

"Ino was her name.. I'll definitely remember that.." he said softly as he began to drift away.

* * *

 _ **I'm loving this story right now, Ive got so many thought running around in my about it and cant wait to share it. Let me know in the reviews if you guys are liking the series so far , or if not. i appreciate the feedback. okay so i need to go catch up on my one piece and Naruto episodes so I'll see you guys next week.**_

 _ **AASAB**_


	10. Chapter 10 -The Next Day

_**The wait for all my favorite anime to come out every week is killing me. And the new Naruto episodes are STILL fillers...(sad life)... Anyway guys i hope your having an awesome day and hope that you're ready to dive into this weeks chapter, so lets get into it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise.. sooo yeah lets get into it.**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaf, sun out shining bright and birds chirping in harmony with mood of the gorgeous forest swaying in the slight breeze.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were taking an early morning walk in the forest, Naruto and Hinata walking arm-in-arm, when they came upon a peculiar tree in the middle of the forest. Naruto looked up to see our raven head hero sleeping in one of the branches.

"Haha so thats where he slept last night," Naruto said as he laughed at Hamura fast asleep in the tree. Sakura looked at Naruto, "Why did you let him sleep out in the cold, Naruto?! Thats not very hospitable of us, especially you!" She said with a stern look on her face.

"He told me he had a place to stay!" Naruto exclaimed with his hands in the air as he tried to defend himself. He then looked back at Hamura, "I guess he could stay with me, I would hate to seem unwelcoming to our new friend."

Naruto smirked as he got a idea, he bent down and picked up an apple that had fallen from one of the trees. He aimed for Hamura and then bolted the apple through the air towards Hamura, "Hey sleepy head, breakfast is ready."

Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto, questioning his actions, but Naruto just smiled and then pointed to Hamura. The girls turned around to look up into the tree, and to their suprise, the sleeping Hamura had actually caught it.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Sakura exclaimed, the girls were really surprised. Hamura was still asleep and somehow he caught an apple thrown with so much power, unconscious.

They looked to Naruto for him to explain, he laughed a bit before he did. "When we fought yesterday, I realised that he could sense oncoming attacks. But it seemed as if it came a bit too naturally, so in my sage mode, I could see there's an invisible barrier around him. When a threat enters the barrier, his body acts to defend him, whether he's awake or not."

The girls were impressed with both Hamura's ability and the fact that Naruto actually figured this out on his own.

Their attention was turned back to Hamura, this time he wasn't asleep, he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He noticed the 3 ninja standing below, all three wondering why the hell he was in a tree. "M-morning you guys" Hamura said sheepishly, Naruto laughing at Hamura trying to act like nothing is wrong.

"Get down here now," Sakura shouted to the raven haired boy in the tree.

Immediately he jumped down, remembering that Naruto had mentioned that Sakura has a temper and is really powerful.

As soon as he landed in front of them, Naruto and Sakura began interrogating him without letting him explain himself. Hinata stood back and giggled at how concerned they were about their new friend.

"Hey Hamura? Why were you sleeping in a tree?" Naruto asked trying not to laugh at the fact that Hamura had spent the night in a tree.

Hamura looked embarrassed as he tried to explain, "Well since my arrival here was unexpected, I did not have much time to prepare for my stay, so when night fell upon the village, I took to the forest for shelter."

There others weren't budging, insisting that he should stay with Naruto until he could get a place of his own.

Hamura could tell he was going to lose that argument, and surrendered and agreed to their terms with a smile on his face. "Fine, I will be honoured to live with you Naruto."

"No problem bro, I'll be glad to have you over," Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

All of a sudden, one of Sai's messenger hawks flew down to Naruto, carrying a note from the Hokage. He took a second to read what was written on the note, "Kaka-sensei summons me, it seems he has a new mission for me," he said.

After reading it, he kissed Hinata on the cheek and taking off, "I'll be back as soon as I can," he shouted as he waved back to them.

After Naruto had left, Hamura was curious to see what his mission was, so he had to get to the Hokage building, which meant leaving the girls.

"Well then girls, I think I'm going to go for a run around the village," Hamura said with a fake laugh, trying to not look suspicious.

He then bolted off toward to Hokage office at an extreme speed, 'I might get to see the teamwork of the village's ninja, a good fight always gets me excited,' he thought as he dashed through the air.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter, review me if you did or if you didnt, so that i can provide you with better content. Also, let your friends know about the story, if I'm doing something right i would like to share it to as many people.**_

 _ **So thanks a bunch guys and i will see you guys again in the next one.**_

 _ **AASAB**_


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Threat part 1

_**Okay firstly, i wanna send a shouted to the guest reviewer that replied to that stupid random comment i got last week, you're awesome man/girl. That put me in a good mood so as a treat to that guy, here's a longer chapter than usual, and thank you guys for showing your support for the story, glad you guys are loving it. So lets get on with it.**_

* * *

Naruto finally arrived at the Hokages office, walking in to see Kakashi sitting behind the desk. In front of him stood Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba; all looking at him as entered the room.

"I got your message Kaka-sensei, you have a new message for us?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes I do, but this one is serious Naruto so I would expect you to treat it that way," Kakashi said with a more serious tone compared to Narutos'.

The smile disappeared from his face as he began to listen to the Hokage as he began to address. Silence fell upon the room before Kakashi started talking. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba... I've called the four of you here this morning to send you on a mission that is very serious."

"What is it sensei?" Kiba asked loudly before the Hokage could even explain.

"Keep quiet Kiba! And let Kakashi-sensei finish." Shikamaru instructed his teammate.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Kakashi said, "Now the mission.. A report has come in from the farmers of the village who live a short distance outside the village. The report mentions that the months harvest has been stolen."

"What? By who?" exclaimed both Kiba and Naruto, thinking about the poor, helpless, delicious food that had been stolen.

"Bandits," Kakashi said, interrupting their thoughts about the food, "but not just your everyday bandits, the farmers have reported that they possess a monster pet that helps them terrorise the countymen around the village."

All four ninja stood infront of the desk awaiting their instructions. Shikamaru was appointed team leader before Naruto had arrived so he took charge, "What are our orders?"

"It's simple really, all you four need to do is find the bandits, assess their threat level, and if capable, take them out and bring them back to be jailed." Kakashi explained with a care free tone.

"And the creature?" Ino asked, worried about maybe it is being manipulated by the bandits.

"Well that's why you and Kiba are here," Kakashi said with a slightly cheerful tone, "If the beast is enraged, you guys are there to help Naruto and Shikamaru."

"We understand," Kiba exclaimed, fist pumping the air, excited to show off his skills with Naruto. Naruto looking at him and Ino and chuckling slightly, then looking back at Kakashi, "So when do we leave?"

"In about an hour," Kakashi said as he put his hands together to look all serious, "so get all your things ready and meet by the front gate on TIME, that means YOU Naruto."

"Whaat? Why was that just appointed me?" Naruto asked as he shrugged his shoulders in his defense. Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's because you take so damn long when getting ready, like seriously the girls don't take as long."

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and a slight grin while Ino and Kiba laughed behind them. " Thats true Naruto, so all of you better get ready and head for the farming settlement just west of the village." Kakashi instructed them.

"Understood!", they all said together just before they exited the office one after the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small farming settlement about a mile west of the village...

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The old man shouted at the three men who just trashed his barn. He examined the three suspicious figures carefully, they wore long, black sleeveless coats with hoods and plain white masks. The masked had a red lightning bold down the left side stretching from the forehead to the chin. And they each had tattoos of a skull and crossbones on the right shoulder.

"Well old man, our army needs food and right now we're kinda short, so we're taking yours, and there aint nothing you can do about it," said the middle one, who seemed to be the one in charge, with a creepy tone and laugh.

He snapped his fingers and the two hooded men beside them put their hands together and weaved a couple of signs, "Plasma-style: Inferno thunder justu," they said behind their masks before stretching their arms forward, aiming at the farmhouse.

They unleashed a bolt of bright red lightning, both just missing the old farmer and hitting his house, instantly setting it ablaze.

The old man looking at the fire filled inferno that used to be his house, "You fools! This farm is property of Konoha! They will be here shortly to apprehend you!" the old man shouted to the three hooded men.

The leader of the three laughed as the old man's eyes widened and he gasped in fear, from above a shadow was cast over the old man, in the shape of the massive lizard. The raven coated leader removed his mask slowly and looked at the old man with a smirk, "Let them come."

* * *

Kakashi sighed as Naruto and the others left the room.

He looked around as the empty room, "Follow them and give them a hand will you.." he said.

He immediately got a reply from outside the window, "Ofcause.."

It was Hamura, sitting outside the window, looking down towards the main road as he spotted Ino heading home to get her equipment, 'Ofcause I will" he thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **This was an awesome chapter to write, i got excited just writing it and cant wait to continue with it. Thank you guys for supporting me and the story, i appreciate all the review. So comment if you liked it or if you didnt.. And i'll see you guys next week.**_

 _ **AASAB..**_


	12. Chapter 12 - A new threat part 2

**_Totally stoked about this chapter, and thank you guys for all the awesome reviews for the story, glad to see you guys and enjoying it so much. so lets dive straight into it where we left off._**

 ** _Disclaimer : i do not own Naruto._**

* * *

It was two minutes to noon and Shikamaru, Kiba And Ino had met at the village gate already. Naruto on the other hand, was late as usual.

"That damn Naruto always takes forever to get done," said the impatient Kiba with a grin on his face. "I'm sure he's packing food in his bag to take with," Ino commented with a slight laugh in her tone.

"Food? We're investigating a farm, he'll have food there." Shikamaru said with a big sigh before bringing his hand up to his forehead covering his eyes.

Shortly after, they heard a voice shouting from the main road. "Oi guys, wait for me," screamed Naruto out to his teammates waiting for him by the gate as he ran towards them.

"Dammit Naruto you take forever, you know that," said Kiba who was ready to leave a while ago. "I know and I'm sorry, I had to do a few things before we left. But I'm here so I guess we can leave.

They all picked their bags off the ground and headed out, to the village farming district, west of the village.

The way ahead had no forest areas so they couldn't dash through the trees to get there faster. Instead the road was grassy and rocky, making the journey a long and tough way forward. But this didn't bother Naruto, enthusiastic as ever, he ran through the grass and leaped over the huge boulders in their way.

Before long the reached an area with tall trees with big leaves at the top, providing shade underneath. Naruto sat down under the tree to catch his breath, he took out his water canister and gulp about half of it down.

"There's no time to rest, so let's keep going," Shikamaru instructed, "And this time let's stay together," he said giving Naruto a stern look.

Naruto giggled and stood up and grabbed his bag, telling Shikamaru to lead the way, the group the set off again.

A few moments later, as they dashed through the grasslands, they saw smoke in the sky, a few miles towards the horizon.

They stopped when they came to a small cliff, where they could see that the farming village was burning. The barn was on fire as well as all the hay stacks, sending clouds of smoke into the air.

"They whole place is burning!" Naruto shouted, "The farmers are down there, as well as the villagers food supply." They couldn't see much but they knew that they had to hurry towards the farm.

'We have to save the villagers and stop that fire before it spreads,' Shikamaru thought to himself as he instructed his team to head down to the vllage, thinking of a plan as the group dashed down the hills.

They came to a huge open field, where the farm was located, they all grouped a distance away from the fire to hear the plan from Shikamaru.

"Okay Kiba, Ino and I are going to the farm house to secure the farmers," he instructed, "Naruto , I want you to use your wind chakra to try a contain the fire, once all the farmers are out, we can work on putting out this fire.

"Got it!" they all exclaimed as they broke up and all headed towards the farm, Kiba and Ino heading to the left of the building and Shikamaru heading right.

Naruto decided to head straight to the barn, in the centre of the fire. 'If I rotate wind chakra in the centre of the fire, I could draw all the flames towards me like a vortex.' He thought to himself.

The rest all headed for the farm houses to get the farmers out of the burning houses. Shikamaru headed into the first house on the right and found nobody there. Kiba and Ino headed into the house on the left and found a lady and a little girl in the room trying to shield themselves from the fire.

KIba and Ino grabbed them and carried them to their starting point where they regrouped. When they got there they saw Shikamaru waiting there.

They put the lady and girl down infront of him, he patted the lady's back as she coughed the smoke out.

"Miss, where are the other farmers?" Shikamaru asked her, in a hurry to find them. The women coughed a little more before replying, "The others are in the main village buying things, but my husband... *cough*.. my husband is still in there," Shikamaru tried to dash off towards the blazing farm but the women grabbed him.

"There are men there, the men who stole the crops and set the farm alight. They are strong and have beast with them, and they have my husband, please save my husband!" the women pleaded to them.

Shikamaru looked at the others, " Let's go, Naruto is in there too," he instructed as they dashed towards the fire again.

They made their way to the centre of the burning farm, only to see an awful sight. A masked, black hooded figure stood in the centre holding Naruto, who's clothes have been burnt, choking him to the point where he was about to pass out.

The man looked at the three ninja who have just appeared, "oh I see the leaf's warriors are here." The heat around them was getting intense, making them feel weak, and the reason Naruto was captured.

"Well then boys let's get them, especially the cute blond in the middle," the leader of the gang said with a creepy laugh.

Shikamaru tried to understand what he was saying, but before he could, the two other hooded men grabbed both him and Kiba, and as the men grabbed them, they kicked Ino towards the leader.

The leader dropped the unconscious Naruto and looked Ino, "well well well, look what he have here," he said as he was about to grab her.

But in that moment, as Ino's heart beat pulsed through the air, suddenly a flash came out of nowhere flying through the flames and kicked the leader in the face at the speed of light, cracking the mask of the hooded man. It was Hamura.

* * *

 ** _I dont know if my chapters are too long or too short or right the way it is, so let me know in the reviews. I wanna know what you guys think. so anyway i hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as i am. And i guess i'll see you guys next week._**

 ** _AASAB_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Show Me What You Got

_**This chapter is late, I know and Im sorry, but i've been busy with university exams and shit like that but its here dont worry, i wont keep you guys waiting longer than you have to so lets get on with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not know the awesome Naruto story, or the franchise.**_

* * *

It was if time itself had slowed down, in the centre of the blazing farm, Naruto had been knocked unconscious and Kiba and Shikamaru had been held back. Ino was on her knees, and right before her eyes, just as she thought they were in trouble, Hamura appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, creep?" Hamura yelled as he kicked the hooded man in mid air in the face, so hard that his mask shattered. The mere force of the kick sent the hooded man flying back through the barn, stunning the other two holding Kiba and Shikamaru. They took a second to process what had just happened, before they realised their boss had been blown back.

"Who the hell is this guy?" one of them asked the other, Hamura hearing them turned around to see if his friends were alright. The smoke from the fire began to thicken, causing Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru to cough intensely.

Hamura looked at Ino with a slight smile on his face and held out his hand for her to get up. "Take Naruto and get out of here," Hamura instructed her and the others, "What about them?" Shikamaru said looked at the masked men that remained.

"Don't worry about them, I got them," Hamura said with a stern look on his face. Kiba picked the unconscious Naruto and run out of the smoke filled inferno, Shikamaru and Ino following after. But before she ran out she looked back at Hamura, "Be careful" she said to him.

Hamura smiled and signalled her to go, after she ran out of the farm, Hamura turned back to the masked men, who seemed unaffected by the mass quantity of smoke that surrounded them.

"So are you guys gonna tell me why you burnt up this lovely farm," Hamura asked them in a sarcastic tone. They didn't reply, instead Hamura heard screaming coming from the barn, as he turned around, a bright red bolt of lightning flashed past him, cutting his face just below the eye.

Hamura's eyes widened, in a flash the enemy had attacked already. He had no time to even realise that his face was bleeding before the leader of the three masked men began to attack. The man jumping at him, swinging punches and kicks, and Hamura barely dodging them.

But Hamura had been prepared for a fight, and defended himself from the initial attack, and as soon as he found a gap in the man's combo of attack, he struck back. Hamura dashed towards the man and stopped just a few inches from him, his hands reached out touching the hooded man on his chest and yelled, "Shinra Tensei !"(1).

The hooded figure was blasted back, but not far, before Hamura waved his hand down, causing the man to slam into the ground. Hamura didn't waste any time before heading for the other two.

They barely saw Hamura coming, and in a flash, he was infront of them. Hamura drew his arms back, and with a ton of force, he punched them in the abdomen at the same time. Sending them in the direction of the first raven coated man.

The three hooded men got up and Hamura examined their masked. He did not recognise the red lightning bolt painting on it but he figured that they were from a clan that used red lightning. He was intrigued by their abilities and the fact that he never heard of them before meant that they were dangerous.

"Boss what are we gonna do about this guy?" the one asked the leader as they all looked at Hamura. Hamura looked down and saw a piece of the shattered mask that belonged to them. "You guys have an interesting power how 'bout we test how strong you are" he said to them positioning himself in a fighting pose.

The leader looked at him and grinned, "Right now we aren't in the condition to fight him, so lets grab all the food we got and get out of here, they need us back at the camp. We'll let Jackie deal with him."

Hamura looked very confused, a look resembling Saitama (2), "Camp? Jackie? What are you guys talking about? Are we gonna fight or not?"

"Don't you worry fool, you'll know quiet soon" the second man boasted to Hamura, "Anyway let's get out of here" he said before whistling into the air, as if to call something.

* * *

Back to the others by the resting farmers, the rest were trying to heal Naruto and get him conscience, Ino was busy healing him even though her healing jutsu wasn't that good, she tried her best. They heard a loud banging noise coming from the fire, "We need to get that fire out, now" Shikamaru said to Kiba with argency. "Right! Let's go." He replied.

As soon as they ran back to the blazing farm, Ino had managed to get Naruto awake. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" she said, worried what had happened to him.

*cough**cough* "Yeah I'm okay now, but those guys.. the heat.. and that thing.. it happened so quick..." he was so baffled that he couldn't even get his words out, he then looked around to see that Kiba and Shikamaru were gone, "Where are they?" He asked without hesitation and panic'y.

"They went to put the fire out", "What about the men inside?" "Dont worry Naruto-kun, Hamura-san showed up to help," when Naruto heard Ino say that Hamura had showed up, he sighed in relief and laid down to rest once again, "I hope he can handle that beast, I'm pretty sure he could."

* * *

Back to Hamura, who stood inside the still burning farm area, faced with the three hooded men who look like they are about to flee, "Oi you guys how do you expect to run away with me still standing here? I still have a few questions for you three." Hamura said trying to be serious but was amused that he was in a fight this easy.

"Ha ha don't worry you stupid leaf villager, your opponent is here."

Hamura felt a gust of wind pulse from above, and a huge shadow cast across the floor. He looked up and was speechless about what he saw. "Whoa.. are you fucking kidding me...?" he said with a nervous laugh.

He processed what the hell was happening for a second before he realised, his nervous laugh turned to a smile and then an actual laugh "ITS A FUCKING DRAGON" he screamed as it touched down on the floor and roared so loud in Hamura's face as Hamura got excited for this fight.

* * *

 _ **Damn that was an intense chapter even writing it i got lost in the story, left some easter eggs in there too.**_

 _ **(1)** **Shinra Tensei - Almighty push**_

 _ **(2) Saitama - One punch man...for those of you who now OPM, i used him in here to give you a feel of how i picture the attitude i have made for Hamura and he's inda quirky like Saitama**_

 _ **So review me guys if you're liking the story or if you aren't or if you have tips for me, im still a beginner and i appreciate the feedback.**_

 _ **AASAB. See you bac here next week**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Infernuma

_**I would like to apologize right now to you guys, because i know now that this chapter wont be very good. Im extremely tired and still exams to study for,but as tired as i am, i dont want to post a chapter late. I hope you guys can understand and please do not be too harsh on me. This is my final week of exams so i promise you guys next weeks chapter will be better and longer.**_

 _ **Disclamier: IdoNotOwnTheNarutoFranchise,Okay?good..**_

* * *

Hamura stood in awe of the magnificent beast that stood before him, his eye were not deceiving him, it was indeed a dragon, in all its glory. Hamura stood and laughed in amazement, because even with his god like status, he had never seen one of them.

"Even the tailed beasts don't shock me like this did," he said to the hooded men, "but it was your mistake bringing this beast here, and that is that now I know who I'm dealing with." Hamura's laughter descended as a more serious expression took hold of his face.

The leader of the hooded men knew what Hamura was talking about, and was very surprised, "You foolish leaf villager, you know nothing about us," he said trying to take focus away but our raven headed hero would not budge.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm dealing with... the three of you are part of the Infernuma clan!" Hamura exclaimed causing the other three to widen their eyes in shock.

They stood speechless to the fact that this man that stood before them knew about their clan. Hamura grinned as he continued, "I'm surprised to see you underworld folk here.. As far as I know, my brother banished your clan to the depths of hell," the look on his face grew sterner.

"B-brother?" one of the masked men gasped as soon as he heard Hamura say that.

"Oh yeah did you guys not know? " Hamura's smirk returned, "I am thee Hamura Otsutsuki, moon sage of the six paths, master of the Tensegan, brother of Hagormo Otsutsuki and the guy who's about to kick your ass right now." The feeling of "bad ass" filled the atmosphere around them.

The three men all looked at each other before whispering a plan to one another, they looked back at Hamura and tried to fake laugh as a sign of bravery, "Well that's going to be hard to do with our friend over here.

The massive red and black dragon let out a devastating roar, startling Hamura. "Crap.. I alost forgot about you there big guy." He said with a nervous-surprised giggle turning into a serious expression. "Right, let's get on with it."

The hooded men turned to the dragon, "Tenryuubito, kill him!" they commanded him. The dragon then flapped his wings twice and the leapt into the air, charging straight towards Hamura.

Tenryuubito had two great big horns that stood at two metres long, towering from the peak of his forehead. When he roared, his black razor sharp teeth parted to reveal two pipes that ran down his throat. These pipes allowed him to breathe fire so hot they could melt steel.

Hamura braced himself as this magnificent beast charged towards him, he clapped his hands together, "Iksiyonu-jutsu", summoning his six paths orbs, and quickly shaping one into his grand sword.

He then quickly dashed towards the charging dragon, the hooded men briefly looked on before they slipped into the flames that surrounded them.

Both Hamura and Tentryuubito charged towards each other till they clashed sword to horns, grinding them against each other, causing sparks to fly from their struggle to overpower each other.

While clashing, Hamura looked straight into the dragons eyes, he saw no stigma inside, instead he did see Tenryuubito charging up gas in his mouth, preparing to breathe fire.

"Oh shit.." he said before sliding his sword further towards Tenryuubito's head and then kicked it back to flip to the back. Hamura kicked the dragon's head back trying to cause him to blast fire upwards, but this did not work on this dragon.

Tenryuubito was pushed back but continued to build up his breath, causing Hamura think of a new plan quickly.

Sword in hand, Hamura charged up his chakra, and at the optimum moment, both the dragon and Hamura unleashed their attacks.

The dragon unleashing a deadly blast of intense fire, and Hamura concentrating his chakra into his sword to send a shockwave through the air and towards Tenryuubito. The two devastating attacks clashed and when it settled, it seemed that one attack was greater than the other.

When the dragon had looked again, he noticed a pain in his chest, and when he looked he saw a huge slice in his chest.

And almost if a serious situation had turned comical, Tenryuubito had begun to freak out as if he hadn't been in a serious fight ,that his attack was so weak compared to the power of this an in front of him. And seeing his reaction, Hamura began to laugh at this great beast freaking out like a little girl.

* * *

 _ **Again, sorry about this short chapter guys, but next week will be back to normal standard of writing . Another thing i wanted to ask from you guys, let me know in the reviews/comments who your favorite Naruto character is and why.. and i will pick the best ones and try to include more of your guys' favorites.**_

 _ **AASAB...**_


	15. Chapter 15- Lets go home

_**And we are back once again to follow the tales of Hamura as he saves the day once again (actually for the first time in the story) lol.. Tried to impersonate the guy that recaps the one piece episodes. lol.**_

 _ **Anyway lets jump right into it guys.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: IsadlyDoNotOwnTheNarutoFranchise...**_

* * *

As if he had now tamed the beast, Hamura walked over to the huge dragon that sat in front of him injured. He put his hand on the beasts head and patted it. "Ha ha ha," Hamura laughed, "here I thought you were some horrible man-eating beast... But you aint nothing but a softy."

"Granted, you were being manipulated by those clan members, but you seem to be kinda good, right?" Tenryuubito then looked at Hamura curiously; the way a dog looks at its master when asked 'Who's a good body'

Hamura saw the confused look on the dragons face and frowned, and then remembered he had another peculiar ability.

He slapped his hands together and the aura around them became in synch, the noise around them disappeared, and the atmosphere slowed down, all around except Hamura and Tenryuubito.

"So, dragon.." Hamura spoke clearly. Tenryuubito took a moment to process to figure out that Hamura was actually communicating with him. He was absolutely stunned, 'A mere human, a simple mortal? No it can't be...' Tenryuubito thought to himself, ' mere mortals cannot communicate with us Celestial Dragons, 'No he must be different..'

"Who are you human?" the dragon asked with his chest out and rising to his hind legs and spreading his wings, trying to strike fear, and evidently failing, looking at Hamura's reaction.

He stood still, firm and with an informal posture, Tenryuubito could see that this was no ordinary, but his could tell that from earlier with their battle.  
Hamura looked him straight in the eyes and answered his question. "I, dragon, am Hamura Otsutsuki, moon sage of the six paths.." and before Hamura could even finish the normal introduction that he always says, Tenryuubito knew exactly who he was talking to.

"W-what? Is this true? If so, my most humble of apologies my lord, I was completely unaware..." "That's alright great beast, I wouldn't expect anyone to recognise me in this form. Hogoromo has made me younger once again."  
"Ah I see my lord, please forgive me for the fighting," Tenryuubito pleaded, "You see my lord, those men, their clan.. they have a way to control my kind without our consent, it's truly terrible."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about. That clan, the Infernuma, I saw now stigma in your eyes, how exactly did they control you?" Hamura asked gently, intrigued by the rise of this clan once again.

"They have discovered an old forbidden jutsu,my lord.." Tenryuubito tried to explain before getting interrupted by Hamura. "Stop it with the 'Lord' nonsense, if you want to address me, address me as Hamura only.

"Ofcause Hamura-senpai," the dragon pleaded, causing Hamura to gently face palm himself. "Anyway, please continue."

"Their jutsu, controls not only the mind, but the heart as well. Therefore the stigma doesn't show in the eyes, but on the heart of the controlled." Tenryuubito explaned.

Hamura was confused, "So how are you now free from their control? Is it because they have escaped?" "That is half of the case Hamura-senpai, they have retreated into the underworld, which weakens the connection of control if I am left behind. But because of your attack, oh great senpai, thee connection was broken.

"Well that's good to hear, kinda. You shall return with me to the Village hidden in the Leaf, there you shall recover from your 'wounds' and then we shall speak again." Hamura offered, receiving a nod of acceptance from the great beast.

Hamura then released his hands from one another and their surroundings returned back to normal.

Kiba and Shikamaru were still busy on the outside to subside the burning farm, but then they heard a scream from within the flames, it was Hamura, "Get back!" he screamed from inside." Upon hearing this and recognising Hamura's voice, Shikamaru instructed Kiba, Ino and the injured Naruto to get back further away from the fire.

Hamura closed his eyes and summoned his Byakugan, he saw that Naruto and the rest were a safe distance away before his once again put his hands together, "Tenryuubito was it? Give me a hand with this," he instructed the dragon.

"Certainly senpai.." and on the count of three, Hamura weaved five signs, "Wind style: great tornado jutsu!" Hamura yelled. And with the help of Tenryuubito flapping his huge wings around, the two created a tornado in the centre of the inferno.

The gusts of wind provided by the dragon aided the tornado in carrying the flames in to the air, creating a fiery cloud of flames. Hamura them summoned his sharingan and with a glance, the flames disappeared.

The others looked on as they saw Hamura standing there with a dragon and they couldn't believe their eyes. They all yelled in unison, "D-D-DRAGON!" as they pointed towards Hamura standing next to the beast.

Hamura laughed as he scratched the back of his head to make it seem less of a big deal. "Come on guys now that the mission is over we can go back to the village with the farmers.

"And what about the big red dragon?" Kiba asked pointing right at Tenryuubito, Hamura looked at him, "Well he can come with me," he said with a smile.

"Whaaaaat?" the rest of them exclaimed.

* * *

 ** _I really hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am to write it for you guys. I am now done with my semester at college so i am able to write with time now to give you guys better content. So let me know in the reviews if you enjoyed or if you didnt.. appreciate the feedback. see you guys next week..Peace_**

 ** _AASAB._**


	16. Chapter 16 - Debriefing

_**Damn i got so carried away when writing this chapter that i had enough to half it. So this week will be this part of it and next week will be the second part. I can write for a while when i get into the mood, and i love writing this story.**_

 _ **Anyway lets get on with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto franchise, this story is in no way part of the official story line . enjoy.**_

* * *

A few hours later, the squad were back at the village gates, with the farmer and his family. Naruto was asleep and being carried by Hamura, and the rest were helping the farmers with their possessions that were salvaged.

Kakashi had sensed Naruto and the rest back in the village, and sent one of his messengers to quickly meet them at the gate. The messenger was to inform them that Kakashi wanted to see all of them, including Hamura, for debriefing of the mission.

"Seriously?" Hamura asked the messenger as he sighed his reply, "I mean we only just finished the mission, don't we atleast get some time to rest up first?"

Shikamaru looked at him in all seriousness, "A serious thing happened today, our farmers were attacked, by what you say is an extinct clan Hamura. So we have to inform our Hokage about this while we can still remember what had happened."

Hamura's face turned blue, he shrugged his shoulders and pouted, Ino could see that he had no energy to still be in a meeting with the Hokage, she realised that even though he was so powerful and god-like, he was still just a human and he had emotions as well. This thought brought a smile to her face.

Hamura put his hands in the pockets of his dark raven coat when he noticed Ino behind him. "What are you smiling about?" He asked curiously, with a slight smile of his own.

This made her blush and nod her head as if to deny her smile, this made Hamura's smile grow too. But Shikamaru had then interrupted their conversation, "Hey you two, you guys can talk later. We need to head over to the Hokage building right away, Kakashi-sensei is expecting us now."

"Geez, okay fine I'll come with," Hamura said looking at Shikamaru, he then turned back to face Ino. He looked her right in her bright green eyes and smiled, he then took a step to the side so that Ino could walk first, once again, making her blush. After her Hamura quickly stepped forward, before Kiba and Shikamaru so that he could walk just behind this blonde beauty.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru thought it was weird that Hamura had first been reluctant to go see Kakashi, and then after looking at Ino, he would walk so eager with them to get there.

But this fact had not lingered on their minds for too long, and before long they had reached the bulding of the Hokage office. After walking up many flights of stairs, they entered the building and dropped the unconscious Naruto off on the medical floor and stood outside the office door.

Shikamaru then gently knocked on the door, "Come in" Kakashi immediately replied, eager to hear what the hell had happened to one of the villagers main farming settlements.

As soon as the four ninjas entered the room, Kakashi instructed them to shut the door behind them. "Just what the hell happened today? I know I sent you guys on a weird unknown mission, but I never expected it to result in the burning down of a section of our farming territory. "Tell me what happened right now."

The four of them were lined up infront of Kakashi, and as leader of the team, Shikamaru stepped forward to begin explaining.

"When we approached the village this morning we could see smoke up in the distance in the direction of the farm, so Naruto, Kiba, Ino and I headed towards it immediately. When we got there we saw that the main farm house, the barn and most of the surrounding crops were ablaze. So we all circled the burning buildings to find a way to put the fire."

Kiba then continued, "Shortly after we heard the farmers scream, causing Naruto to headed into the flames to look for the farmers to get them out. A few moments after that, we heard a louder noise, with sounds of a battle."

"the rest of us then rushed to the farm house, only to see Naruto on the floor, unconscious. And around him there stood a man wearing a black hood and a white mask with a red lightning bold on it.."

As soon as Kakashi heard the description of the attackers, he knew who Kiba was talking about. 'The Infernuma...' he thought as he then looked at Hamura. Ignoring Kiba, as he explained the rest of the events, stopping before the part where Hamura had saved them.

"What happened to the attackers?" He asked, finally paying attention once again. "They escaped us, lord sixth. But we obtained a rather strange weapon of theirs." Shikamaru explained.

"Oi he isn't just a weapon, we have become rather close, he and I," Hamura said in a sarcastic tone with his arms folded comically. Ino laughing slightly at the way Hamura could take a serious tense situation and make it feel more comfortable.

* * *

 ** _This is the first half of the chapter that i wrote today, next week will be the next part. Random fact, if youre curious to know how i picture Hamura's clothing, think of Kirito's coat from SAO._**

 ** _Anyway let me know in the reviews/comments below if you liked the story or if you didnt. Appreciate it._**

 ** _AASAB._**


End file.
